An Eternity
by Jazz WindField
Summary: After everything, what is it that awaits the hero who played the role of the devil? Ciel/Sebastian


Title: An Eternity

Author: TotallyClueless- kit

Summary: After everything, what is it that awaits the hero who played the role of the devil?

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters.

* * *

"So… This is it, isn't it? Sebastian…" Whispery words echoed around the field, the wind fluttering briefly and softly around the lone two left standing whose clothes now were bloodied and torn.

Stone silence met his question.

Ciel, whose eye patch has long since been removed during the moments of the fight, couldn't help but allow a bitter smile grace his lips.

"I've said to Madame Red before, that everything I have done since my return as the Earl of Phantomhive was solely for myself; To allow those who have disgraced my family to taste the bitterness of defeat and humiliation."

Ciel took a step towards his silent and unmoving servant.

"For that I made a contract with the devil."

Tilting his head defiantly upwards, Ciel unflinchingly met the pitch-black eyes of his loyal butler. Eyes that was now devoid of any feelings.

"For myself…" Ciel grabbed his unresisting butler's shirt and gently leant against it.

"…And no one else."

Turning his head just enough for him to once again look upon the torn and bloody corpses of the bane of his torment, a cold look graced his eyes. He felt the beginnings of an embrace initiated by Sebastian, and did nothing to stop it.

"On that day, I said to you. 'Become my strength, my legs and my willing pawn. Give me the power I need to accomplish what I must…' "

Closing his eyes shut, Ciel continued, his voice now nothing more than a whisper, "And you promised that you will never lie."

"Now, after everything…" Ciel's reopened eyes now showed nothing but an absolute resolution, "After you have finally completed your end of the contract…"

"I shall uphold mine."

Within Ciel's right eye appeared the circle of contract which bound the two together, an electric blue lighting the unholy contract. In that same instant, the back of Sebastian's right palm shone with the same light.

Tightening his hold on his young master, Sebastian's head dipped down and captured Ciel's lips, his left hand now pressing those soft lips against his.

"You shall." Those two words, so coldly muttered, sent a wave of pain into his right eye.

Ciel felt like screaming, if not for that sinful mouth against his own, muffling out the sound. His knees buckled as the pain seems to flood every single nerve of his body in just a spilt of the second it took for his butler to re-capture his lips. His body arched upwards soundlessly, the amount of pain and suffering clearly shown in the, now, dull blue eyes.

He vaguely felt a sense of detachment, an overload of pain to his system has finally numbed his nerves; his eyes were no longer focused on the being in front of him even as un-gloved fingers now ran through his hair.

"So soft…" Sebastian buried face within the locks of his master's hair, even as he mockingly caressed those wordless lips. "My little master…"

A sardonic smile gave a cruel light to the once-butler's face. "One last order, My Lord?"

Ciel coughed as blood came up from his throat, his face now taking on a fevered flush and skin, an unnaturally pale colour. He knew that the contract was just seconds away from being fulfilled. _'Yet… I don't regret what I have done.'_

Sebastian tongue ran over the surface, on both the inside and outside the cravens of his mouth, licking away the blood.

No longer having any strength to protest, Ciel quietly shut his eyes even as his head started to fall against the chest of his butler.

"Kill me."

Cold dark orbs now lit with the twinkling of a malicious light, Sebastian smirked as his face moved to close the gap, whispering those final words into his ears.

"Yes, My Lord."

Slowly, even as he now pulled Ciel Phantomhive into a final embrace, a shower of blood erupted from the small child's back.

A hand could be seen grasping what looked like the remains of a heart viciously torn out without hesitation.

'_I will not regret what I have done.'_

'_Thank you, Sebastian.' _

* * *

Please read and review


End file.
